User blog:Wachowman/Wiki Kombat Season 1 Finale (Wachow)
Last Time on Wiki Kombat Coupe: would you even know where to find Flats? Flats: not far. (Screen shows Flats behind the group) (A knife is about to emerge from under Joe) Assy: No! (Assy pushes Joe out of the way) Joe: wha- (A knife then emerges from the ground and goes through Assy's head) (Just then 5 more Claws erupt from Patts back all hitting Flats) Flats: gah! (Flats flies into a nearby building with a bunch if cuts in his body) (Screen shows Wachow with one foot on a dead Meat) Wachow: honestly would've stood a better chance with the maniac here by your side, by himself he wasn't much problem, so I guess it's time for the final challenge. This Time (Screen shows Joe and a Woman inside a mysterious shop) Joe: this stuff, is this really real? Woman 1: it certainly is, you put these marks on you and whatever monster is attacked to the mark will be your pet. Joe: how the hell does that work? Woman 1: it only works for few people, some die if they even attempt it. Joe: so I could die?! Woman 1: could, but I didn't grab you in that alley for nothing, I felt the power inside you, you're from a family who was born to do this. Joe: that's...that's impossible, Nikki...my family is just a bunch of drunks...barely even knew them. Nikki: then you never were able to see it yourself. Joe: huh? Nikki: let me put this mark on you, just this one, you'll see if you want more later then you'll say. Joe:...ok...lets do this. (Joe extends out his arm as Nikki pulls out a glowing knife) Nikki: hopefully you'll get used to this feeling. (Nikki starts to carve a symbol into Joes skin) Joe: g-gah huh! Fuck! Nikki: don't move or else you'll have a pointless ugly scar. (Nikki continues to carve the symbol into Joes skin) Joe: f-fuck! St-st- Nikki: almost done! (Nikki takes back the blade and grabs Joes arm where the symbol is) Joe: agh! Nikki: Leud-ot-emit! (The symbol on Joes arm starts to glow and is no longer bleeding) Joe: did-did it work? Nikki: let's see, I want you to think of these words. (Nikki puts a piece of paper in front of Joes face) Joe: War Beast: Cyzar Le Mu? Nikki: in your head. (Joe closes his eyes has he starts to think of the words) (Just then behind Joe appears a giant dog-like monster) Joe: wh-woah! It works?! Nikki: we really should've tried this outside. (Screen shows Cyzar back half broke through the wall) Joe: oh, sorry about that, Nikki: it's fine, do you how feel the power? Joe: how do I control him? Nikki: just think of something, use your mind to control it. (Just then Cyzar jumps as he breaks the roof as well) Joe: oh, um. Nikki: again, I don't care. Joe: and I can hold more of these? Nikki: no one has ever been able to hold more then three. Joe: let's see how far I can go. Nikki: but Joe- (Joe extends out his arm) Joe: every monster you got, give em here. Nikki:... ... (Screen shows Joe now having 5 marks on both arms) Nikki: this is impossible. (Screen shows Cyzar and 9 other monsters behind Joe) (The building is almost completely gone) Nikki: you're not just a controller. Joe:... Nikki:...you're their God. Joe: their God? Nikki: well, every thousand years, the monsters choose a new God, one whom can control all of them, but- Joe: but what? Nikki: I wish I thought of this sooner, you're-your health is terribly weakened, these monsters are all that can protect you. Joe: what does that mean? Nikki: lets say I were to cut your arm right now, you'd die in minutes, you'd need to use Meddy the Healing Monster almost any time you get hurt just so you can live. Joe:...what? Nikki: you might be their God, but you gave so much of yourself up to control all of them, and now even though you don't feel it, you're weaker than an infant child. Joe:... Nikki:...you need to be careful...if you every use too many of them at the same time after this, you might go mad. ... (Screen shows Joe on the ground being healed by Meddy) (Screen shows All of the Users beaten up and in the ground except for DWAS) (Lak is then seen punching at DWAS as he tries to dodge all his attacks) Lak: everyone of those Copies just killed themselves so I could get all their power back inside my body! (Lak then kicks DWAS in the chin and shoves his back) (DWAS falls to the ground hard) DWAS: g-gah! Lak: did you really think you could win? You can't even beat me let alone Wachow. (Just then Leandro hits a drawn mace over Laks head) (The mace breaks in two but Lak still shows some pain) Leandro: wh-what? Lak: grr, you fucking bastard. (Lak pulls out a knife and turns to Leandro) Lak: you'll fucking pay for that. (Two Lak Copies form behind Leandro and grab ahold of him) Leandro: gah! No! Let me go! Lak: hold him steady. (Lak is about to plunge his knife into Leandro but an invisible force pushes it away) Lak: huh? (Screen shows Trixter still on the ground pointing his hand at Lak) Trixter: we will not let you kill any more. (Trixter closes his hand as the two Lak Copies disappear) Lak: what the- (Then Leandro draws the same hammer from before) Leandro: just like last time Lak! (Leandro swings the hammer at Lak and sends him flying into a building) Lak: gah! Sceptile: I got this! (Sceptile gets up and throws two Razor Leafs at Lak) (Both of the Razor Leafs bounce of Lak showing no effect) Coupe: blades don't work...on him it appears, whatever powers Wachow gave him help him block...those out. Wachow: ahahaha, guilty as charged. (Screen shows Wachow standing at the East Gate exit just watching the fight) Coupe: and you're just going to watch us kill your man? Wachow: no...I'm going to watch him kill all you. (Lak then jumps off the building and knocks down Sceptile) Sceptile: gah! (Lak gets on top of Sceptile as he starts to punch him in the face) Coupe: no! DWAS: I got hi- (Lak then pulls out another knife and puts it against Sceptiles neck) Lak: no one move! Trixter: I'll- Lak: if I see you even look in the direction Trixter, he's dead. (Screen shows Tiger waking up) Tiger: huh?...B-Bantha? Lak: this year was supposed to be like all the others, you all die, Wachow gets all your powers, everyone's happy! Sceptile: then why the hell haven't you- (Lak then cuts Sceptiles throat) Sceptile: g-hak! Coupe: no! Sceptile:...just kidding. Lak: huh? (Screen shows Sceptiles neck heal itself) Sceptile: I'm a grass type, I know Synthesis. (Just then several vines sprout out of Sceptile and send Lak flying) Sceptile: I actually know a lot of moves! Lak: ah...ahah...ahahahahahaha! Sceptile: why're you-? (Lak then summons fire in his hands) Lak: think I didn't see that coming? (Sceptile looks down to see a strange symbol on the ground) Sceptile: what is- (Lak then lifts his hand up as Sceptile is engulfed in flames) Sceptile: gaahhhhh! DWAS: Sceptile! Killer: no! (The flames go away as Sceptile is no where to be seen) Lak: ahah- (Lak is then slammed into the ground by Trixters Magic) Trixter: you will pay for that! (Lak is slammed into another building where Bantha is seen laying in the ground) Tiger: Bantha! (Tiger runs up to Bantha who is unconscious) Tiger: no no, what happened?! Coupe: Tiger look out! Tiger: Wha- (Tiger looks up only to be kicked in the face by Lak) Tiger: gah! Lak: hello there little monkey. (Lak picks up Bantha by the neck) Lak: looks like a found some leverage. Tiger: please...anyone but him... (Screen shows Joes arms glowing) Joe: I'm...not letting this happen. (Lak looks at Wachow) Lak: hey boss, think we can use this thing? It's too stupid to know bad from good. Wachow: ahaha, it's your call Lak. Lak: I think we'll be fine. Tiger: I'll work for you! Wachow: what's that? Tiger: I'll do anything you say, but please, don't kill him. Wachow:...you know, if you came up to me with that offer 20 minutes ago I would've actually believed you. Tiger: please... Trixter: Tiger, what're you- Wachow: but now you're just desperate, Lak do it. Tiger: no! Joe: Mayzar now! (Just then two giant arms come out of the ground and grab Laks legs) Lak: what the- Joe: Maxzar! (Then two arms come out of the sky and grab Laks arms) (Lak drops Bantha who lands on his head) Tiger: Bantha! (Tiger runs up to Bantha and picks him up) Tiger: please, please no! Lak: gets these things off me! Joe:...everyone! (Every monster appears behind Joe) Killer: Joe, what're you doing! Joe: shuddap! (Joes eyes start to glow red) Joe: All this power! (A huge force of wind comes out of Joe pushing all of the Users back) Killer: gah! Leandro: Joe stop! DWAS: you're going to get yourself killed! (Joes body starts to crack) Joe: I'm invincible! (Joe starts to run towards Lak while all the monsters follow him) Lak: n-no! Wachow! Wachow:...not my fight. Lak: W-Wachow, you traitor! Wachow: goodbye Lak. Joe: For all of whom you killed! (Joe and all the Monsters jump at Lak as a huge explosion occurs) Trixter: no, ru- (Wachow and all of the fighters are engulfed in the explosion) ... (The screen is black as voices are heard) Man 1: this is not how this bout shall end. Man 2: I agree, we must move this explosion to another area, I have yet to see the full potential in these fighters. Man 1: then it is settled. Man 3: this is a dangerous task even for us. Man 2: indeed it is, we don't have much power left in us. Man 1: then we use the last of what we have, are you ready? All: yes. Man 1: then let us begin. ... (Screen shows the fighters about to get hit by the explosion) Man 1: you have all been spared. (Before the explosion can hit anyone, it disappears along with Joe and Lak) Wachow: what? DWAS: J-Joe?! Leandro: where'd they go? Wachow:... (Wachow stands up) Wachow: I suppose it's my turn. (Screen shows Tiger and Bantha as Bantha wakes up) Bantha: wha-where am I? Tiger: Bantha! Are you ok? Bantha: Bantha? I think you're mistaken my friend. (Bantha hops up) Bantus: my name is Bantus. Tiger: Bantha...what're you talking about? (Bantus sees all the fighters confronting Wachow) Bantus: I do believe this is a conversation for later)'' (Bantus runs to assist his friends) Tiger:...Bantus? (Screen shows all of the fighters standing in front of Wachow) Wachow: this is a very cute sight. DWAS: give it up Wachow, you don't stand a chance. Wachow: I see it a very different way. Leandro: what do you mean? Wachow: there's only one threat to me, and it's not any of you. Trixter: if you don't find us a threat then you are pathetic, there is zero chance you can beat the eight of us. Wachow: the only way you fools could beat Lak is by having one of you sacrifice yourself! Plus he killed one of you by himself, I have ten times his strength! Tiger: then what are you waiting for? Coupe: you'd be fighting us already unless you were scared. Wachow: as I was saying before, there's only one threat to me, it's not any of you...its him. (Wachow points to behind the group) Leandro: I-is that- (Screen shows Flats approaching with Patts' head in his hand) Flats:... Coupe: Patts...no... ROB: 00111010 00101000. Flats: move. Killer: you fucking idiot! We're all on the same team! (Flats stomps the ground as all the fighters are sent flying back) (Wachow is untouched by the force) Wachow: surely you have more than that? Flats: oh I'm just getting started. (Flats dashes towards Wachow as they both start attacking each other) (Flats slashes his sword at Wachow whom dodges it) (Wachow sends out a laser from his hand which Flats is able to dodge as well) (Screen shows Coupe trying to sit up) Coupe: a-hg. (Coupe looks to his left to see Bantus reading a book) Coupe: hm?...B-Bantha? Flats: there's no hitting me anymore! (A sword comes out of the ground which hits Wachow) Wachow: gah! (Wachow is able to shake off the hit) (Wachow is then pushed back by a charging Flats) Flats: stay down. (Wachow then uses an invisible force to push Flats back) Wachow: you don't know who you're fucking with. (A giant beam of light comes out of Wachow and hits Flats) Flats: ahhhhgggg! (Flats is sent flying miles away through multiple buildings) Wachow: I am a God! I cannot be- (Wachow is then power kicked in the back by DWAS) (Wachow is sent a few feet forward) Wachow: bastard! You're dead! (Wachow is then hit by a beam from Coupes device) (Bantus takes out a bundle of explosive bananas and throws them at Wachow) Bantus: ROB! Do you mind? ROB: 01000100 00111010 01101001. (ROB hits the bananas with a laser beam as they all split apart) (Wachow is then hit by multiple exploding bananas which send him flying into the air) Wachow: gaahhhhh! Leandro: my tuuuuurn. (Leandro draws a giant spring in the air) (Wachow hits the spring which sends him back down at a rapid pace) (Wachow slams into the ground creating a gaping hole) (Tiger is seen standing over Wachow) Tiger: grrr. (Tiger jumps into the hole and starts to maul Wachow) Wachow: a-ahhhhgggg! (Tiger then grabs Wachow and throws him back to the surface) (As Wachow hits the ground Killer places a metal rod on top of him) Killer: strikingly fun. (Wachow is hit by a bolt of lightening) (Killer then draws a red target on Wachows head) Killer: that hit the spot. (A giant rock then falls on top of Wachow) (Killer then puts a noose around Wachows neck) Killer: hang in there Wach. (Killer pulls a rope which starts to choke Wachow) Wachow: g-gck-n. (Coupe and Trixter then stand Wachow up as Bantus holds a book in front of him) Wachow: n-no. Trixter: read it Bantha. Bantus: it's Bantus. Trixter: fine, Bantus, just hurry. Bantus: ahem...Agas Slived Eht-Selat Ikiw-Ythster- Wachow: no, no! You're not going to send me back! (Wachow is able to make Coupe let go of him but then Tiger grabs him from behind) Tiger: keep going! Bantus: evivrus-ot- DWAS:...guys! (A slash is heard as the fighters look at DWAS) (Screen shows DWAS cut in half with Flats holding a bloody sword) Coupe: DWAS! Killer: we were almost done! (Wachow then uses his force to push all the fighters back again) Wachow: you pieces of shit! (Wachow then turns to Flats who has his sword at his neck) Wachow:...you would've done it by now, what's your hold up? Flats: we're going to do this over The Arena. Wachow: ha! If you think I'm going to follow you there your fucking stupid! (Bantus reaches for the book as Wachow and Flats argue) Wachow: you don't know how to absorb my soul safety anyways, my powers will kill you! Flats: then you get what you want, now let's go. Wachow: bite me. (Flats swoops down and cuts off Wachows hand) Wachow: ga-ahhhhh! Fuck! Fuck! Flats: now let's go. Wachow: f-fuck you! (Bantus starts to read the book again) Bantus: edam pu s'drow- Flats: hm? (Flats sees Bantus reading the book) Flats: no you don't you fucking ape! (Flats charges at Bantus as Wachow falls to the ground) Bantus: uoy t'now tih em- (Flats gets closer to Bantus) Bantus: now begone Wachow! Wachow: no! (Wachow starts to glow a bright white) Wachow: nooooooo! (Flats is about to get Bantus) Flats: give me that boo- Bantus: and Flats! Flats: wha- (Flats starts to glow a bright white) Flats: n-n-noooooo! (Flats and Wachow both start the shine brighter and brighter) Killer: what's happening to them?! Bantus: just shield your eyes! (Flats and Wachow get brighter as they scream in pain) Flats: not....like....gahhhhhh! Wachow: noooooo! (A small explosion happens as Flats and Wachow both disappear) (Silence then fills the area) Leandro: is...is it over? (The screen goes black) ... (The screen shows The Castle of Stars months later) (Every fighter except Bantus and ROB are seen at a round table) (Bantus brings Coupe a stack of papers) Coupe: ah yes, thank you Bantus. Bantus: thanks to ROB these were much easier to go through, had to reject at least twelve thousand people just to pick your thirty. Coupe: well tell him thank you, you're still the only person who can understand what he's saying. Bantus: learn binary, it's pretty easy. Coupe: I'll take your word for it, you can go now. (Bantus walks out of the room) Tiger: I hate the fact that he's smarter than me now. Killer: I find it hilarious. Coupe: shush now. Trixter: we must look through the next competitors in the very first tournament since Wachows fall. Coupe: the new rules, the mercy system, and now the small factions, this will prove to be an interesting year. Leandro: I'll start it off for Killer and I's faction. Trixter: excuse you, as the alone leader, I propose that I choose first. Tiger: Trixters right, Trixter doesn't have a partner, it chooses first. Leandro: ok, ok. Trixter: alright, now let's see here... (Screen shows Trixter looking at multiple pieces of paper) Trixter:...this guy, "The Archer". Killer: really? He seems very mortal. Trixter: says you? Killer:...you got a point there, well anyways, now it's our turn. (Screen shows Leandro and Killer looking through the same papers) Leandro: hm, how about The Dark Type Pokemon? Killer: nah, I was thinking more alone the lines of "The Six-Armed Fighter". Leandro: shit, he looks badass. Killer: alright, we'll take him. Coupe: very well, now it's my turn. (Coupe quickly grabs a piece of paper without looking) Coupe: this one. Tiger: you're not even going to look? Coupe: let's see what faith decided. (Coupe looks at the paper and starts to read it) Coupe: "Metal: The Armored Cyborg". Killer: another one? Coupe: well looks like I found ROB a friend. Tiger: well let's see who I find. (Tiger starts to look through the same papers) Tiger:...hmm...Hey Leandro, I think I just found your rival. (Tiger shows the paper to Leandro) Leandro: "Quagga: The Expert Artist"...ha, bring it. Tiger: alright, I choose him. Trixter: I'll do what Coupe did and go by faith. (Trixter picks up a random paper) Trixter:...oh what the hell..."Reality Coder"? What does that even mean? Leandro: guess we'll find out soon. Killer: we going by faith Leandro? Leandro: pfft, screw that. (Leandro starts to look through the papers) Leandro:...hmm...I'm stuck between The Iron Man, The Alien, and The Number. Killer: make your choice. Leandro:...alright, I'll choose The Alien. Killer: yeeees, That's exactly who I would've picked. Coupe: alright, alright, calm down, can't say I'm not interested in The Iron Man but... (Coupe blindly picks up another paper) Coupe:..."Bobdave: The Farmer". Killer: sounds like a real winner. Coupe: we'll see about that. Tiger: I for one, want to know who's going to be on my team, and I already have my pick. (Tiger picks up one of the papers) Tiger: this guy, "The Weather Controller". Trixter: can't say I wasn't interested in him...but I'm even more interested in this guy. (Trixter picks up a piece of paper) Coupe: wait, it's double pick time. Trixter: oh, is it? (Trixter picks up another paper) Trixter: "The Crazy Shotgun Guy", seems fun...and "Night: The Other Sider"? What's that mean? Tiger: whatever it means, Bantus chose him for a reason. Leandro: I'm doing faith. Killer: fuck it, why not. (Killer and Leandro pick up two pieces of paper) Killer:..."Tkid: The Forth Wall Breaker". Leandro: and "Sega: The Gamer". Killer: not too bad Leandro: not too bad at all. Coupe: now my turn. (Coupe blindly chooses two more papers) Coupe: now let's see here..."The Old Timer" and "Dragon: The Dragon". Tiger: Dragon?! Coupe: you know him? Tiger: yeah, he basically saved thousands of animal lives during the War. Coupe: heh, sounds useful. Trixter: well Tiger, last pick, two out of sixteen. Tiger: I know what I'm doing. (Tiger carefully chooses his last two papers) Tiger: and I think I nabbed myself a winner..."The Duel Assassin and The Physics Bender". Coupe: well then gentlemen...lets update the board. Leandro: already excited for this year. (Screen shows the full list) Coupe and ROBs team The Armored Cyborg The Farmer The Old Timer The Dragon Trixters Team The Archer The Reality Coder The Crazy Shotgun Guy The Other Sider Tiger and Bantus' Team The Expert Artist The Weather Controller The Duel Assassin The Physics Bender Killer and Leandro's Team The Six-Armed Fighter The Alien The Forth-Wall Breaker The Gamer (Screen shows all of the Users a few moments later) Bantus: has the chosen 16 been picked? Tiger: indeed Bantus, and I am very happy about our team. Trixter: now we wait 30 days for all of the fighters to show up. Leandro: nothing to worry about, the new system works, no killing, only mercy. Trixter: who knows if we might get another Flats. Coupe: I can almost guarantee you that won't happen, ROB and Bantus did versus background checks to make sure everyone checks out, right guys? Bantus:...uh. ROB: 01001100 01101111 01101100. Bantus: he said of course we did! Coupe: excellent. Killer: you guys know, they're both still out there. Leandro: Wachow and Flats? Killer: yeah, I mean, they're both weak, too weak but, they're not dead. Tiger: we have the power to beat them, they know a fight against us would result in their death. Trixter: many were lost for us to get to this position, Sceptile, DWAS, Joe, Assy, Patts, Meat...I don't expect to lose it. Tiger: then we won't. Coupe: right now let's embrace it. We are the new rulers of this Earth, and it's only been improving. Killer: To us! All: To us! (The screen goes black) ... (Screen shows a very beaten up Wachow on the ground) Wachow:... Flats: you going to lay there forever? (Wachow looks up to see Flats with his arm extended) Flats: before you get the wrong impression, I still want to kill you. Wachow:... Flats: but we want the same thing and we can't do it alone. Wachow:... Flats: so either we work together or we both die, choose a side. (Wachow pauses for a moment before smirking) Wachow: you got a deal. (Wachow grabs Flats' hand as the screen goes black) Wachow: I already know some people that'll help us. ... (Screen shows 4 Men levitating with their eyes closed) Man 1:... Man 2:... Man 3:... Man 4:... Man 2:...do you feel it Brandon? Brandon: indeed a do Kung, the God's are angry at the new rulers of The Castle Of Stars. Kung: "mercy system". Man 1: for now it is none of our concern, all we must do is stay here and keep the beast in. Kung: L4S, it is very possible that the beast can help us. L4S: no one can tame this thing. Brandon: no one has ever tried. L4S: so when the time comes we will try, but for now if we die, the Earth is doomed. Man 1: the Earth is already doomed. Kung: why do you say that Tesla? Tesla:...because one of the Gods have disguised themselves as a fighter. L4S:... Brandon:... Kung:... Tesla: and when they win, they will use the power to destroy Earth in his rage. (The screen goes black) Season 2 Fighters Metal: The Armored Cyborg Bobdave: The Farmer Vintage: The Old Timer Dragon: The Dragon Hawk: The Archer Avatar: The Reality Coder Ynkr: The Crazy Shotgun Guy Night: The Other Sider Quagga: The Expert Artist Icey: The Weather Controller Polar: The Duel Assassin Gravity: The Physics Bender Spider: The Six-Armed Fighter Predator: The Alien Tkid: The Forth-Wall Breaker Sega: The Gamer Category:Blog posts